Saiyagami
by saiyagami
Summary: Set many years after the Bleach anime, probably doesn't line up with the manga or main story but oh well , an unknown Saiyan has died and become a shinigami, he must now adjust to the loss of his race and the new life he now has.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyagami**

Death can be a slow process. When the only wound you have gained on a battlefield happens to be a fatal one, you lose your pride and honour to your clan. Lying on a dusty ground with blood spilling out, vision is the first noticeable thing to fail, the other soldiers running past crying out at the enemy with their fists held ready and their tails wrapped round their waist. The images begin to blur and fade, next you notice that the battle cries all around you are muffled and run together with the sound of footsteps going past you. As the sights and sounds continue to dim your consciousness does too until your head simply rests on the ground. The battlefield is a lonely place to die.

"Get up,"

The dead Saiyan looked up to see a strange looking figure in questionable black clothes consisting of a robe top and baggy trousers both coloured black with a white trim and strange string sandals, a Shinigami, but the saiyan didn't know that.

"Could you get up please, you're a bit big for me to lift up,"

"How can I get up, I'm mortally wounded you freak!" "Who are you?" grunted the saiyan painfully. The saiyan had shoulder length spiky black hair and dark eyes like almost his entire race.

"You're not mortally wounded, your dead, you think your wounded but only your body is," said the shinigami impatiently,

"Scum, what are you going on about?" cried the saiyan scrambling to his feet and grasping the shinigami by the hem of his jacket,

"See" said the stranger smirking, The saiyan looked round to see himself lying face down in a pool of blood.

"It can't be true, I can't have died so easily, I'm a Saiyan Warrior!" stammered the saiyan dropping to his knees.

"Is that what you are? I've never done a soul burial with someone from another planet before, looks like I'll be busy with this battle going on," said the shinigami looking round at the battle surrounding them.

"Shut your mouth, don't talk about my comrades like that!"

"What do you care? You're dead,"

The saiyan stood and turned to the man in black

"You don't get to talk about Saiyans like that you piece of scum, we are a proud race of great warriors and die with honour, so you don't get to talk about us like we're weaklings, and if my guess is right and you're here to 'guide' my soul to the next world, you can forget it, cause I'm not going anywhere with the like of you, and I will not stay dead!"

The Saiyan jumped at the other man, using his energy control to propel him across the ground without touching it. He slammed his fist into the strangers face knocking him down.

"I am Trex, a Saiyan warrior of the planet Vegeta, I have help conquer 47 different planets in our kings name, and I will not have you or anyone take that away from me!" crying out in anger Trex began to glow red, as the shinigami began to get up Trex let out a blast of red light from his hand throwing the man back again, but as he flew backwards the air behind him began to warp and he slowly faded away.

Trex walked over to his body, looking down at the muscular figure surrounded by blood with its eyes still open. Unsure of how to return to his body Trex simply sat next to it and looked at the battle. Eventually he just seemed to drift off into unconsciousness.

Trex awoke slowly. His vision blurred as he looked around, he began to wonder why stony ground felt so comfortable, and a bloody battlefield smelt so clean and fresh. As his eyesight returned Trex saw he was in a white room on a padded examination bed. There was a beeping machine next to him monitoring his heart rate. As he tried to get up a second, more frequent beeping tone sounded and people thundered into the room as the door slid open. Three sets of voices were asking questions and giving orders while a pair of hands were pressing on his forehead and on his wrist testing his temperature and pulse. More little check-up tests followed along with yammering voices which annoyed Trex until he pushed a surge of energy through the cables monitoring his heart and blew up the machine.

"That's enough!" Trex shouted making three doctors and two nurses of different alien races step to the walls of the room in shock. Trex sat up and felt a pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a hole in his jumpsuit and a stitched up scar the width of a fist, dark red, and soar.

"What happened?"

"Trex, you suffered a fatal wound in battle, we're all amazed that you're still alive even though the blast punctured your lung and grazed your heart," stammered one of the doctors moving toward Trex.

"Looks like I'm tougher than any of you thought, and I'm all the better for it,"

"Yes, you have made an amazing recovery, thanks to the saiyan mineral bath you were able to grow new tissue over your lung, your heart has recovered and that flesh wound had half sealed itself by the end of the cycle, we just stitched up the wound so it would stop bleeding the little it was compared to how you were found," The doctor took another few steps towards Trex, he was a reptilian like alien with a beak like face.

"I can feel my new power, near death experiences work so much better than common battle wounds to boost a saiyan's power level," Trex began concentrating his energy till a red aura was surrounding him, all five medical staff were moving towards him admiring the energy he was radiating. Trex then briefly surged his energy knocking everyone to the walls, causing them to fall concussed.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha, this power is amazing, I must nearly die more often," laughed Trex, his aura glowing brighter with each cackle.

Leaving the concussed or unconsciousness medical staff behind, Trex left the room. He turned down many corridors until he came across an empty room full of saiyan armour, he picked up a full torso with shoulder guards armour piece and put it on, then a pair of boots, his tail picked up a scouter off of a shelf behind him.

"Now, where's Bardok?" Trex asked himself pressing the scouter's only button. A series of power levels flashed across the eye piece as Trex looked around him,

"Well he isn't near here, must be off destroying that planet of fish looking guys, and people say we look weird with our tails," Trex exited the room and continued to walk down corridors for no real reason, time not spent training or fighting was boring for a saiyan elite. Suddenly he started to feel very light, as though he had dropped a large weight he was carrying, he didn't notice anything suspicious however, until another saiyan and a strange looking blue alien with three eyes rushed past him,

"Trex! Are you OK!" shouted the saiyan,

"Of course I am, I'm right-" Trex trailed off as he turned to see his body laying on the ground with the two guys standing over it,

"What's going on!" Trex shouted as another alien rounded the corner and stood over his body.

"You didn't think you'd be able to stay in your body did you?" came a voice from behind Trex.

Above him, sat in a circular window was the man Trex had seen after he had fallen in battle.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Trex asked,

"You died, you can't stay in a body that has already begun it's shut down stages," replied the shinigami staring at the scenery through the window.

"Shut down? But the doctors said I was fine, an amazing recovery!" shouted Trex walking underneath the shinigami,

"Yes, interesting combination, your natural recovery speed after doubling your strength from returning to your body, combined with the healing properties of that bath tank I saw you in, it temporarily prevented the body from thinking it was dying, but things don't last forever, now could you follow me this time, I don't want to have to use force," The shinigami jumped down from the window ledge to be face to face with Trex, which wasn't easy to pull off considering he was three inches shorter.

"I told you last time, I'm not going anywhere with you, I'll get back into my body and some how keep it from dying," said Trex grabbing the shinigami, as he was about to punch him through the wall, a saiyan ran down the corridor shouting,

"It's Bardock, he says that Frieza is coming to kill us all!"

Trex looked round to see that the crowd around his body had grown,

"That can't be true, Frieza would never destroy us, we're his best warriors," said another saiyan

"He's been picked up by our scanners, he's on his way!"

"How do we know he's coming to kill us?"

"Bardock says he gained telepathy from a fighter on the planet his group conquered, he saw that Frieza is planning to destroy all saiyans on Vegeta,"

"What about his other warriors here?" as this was said Trex noticed that the aliens who had been part of the group earlier were no longer there.

"Traitors, they knew about this!"

"What will we do?"

More cries of panic came from the group until a message entered everyone's mind, even Trex's.

"Come my brothers and sisters, we shall stand against Frieza, we are the Saiyan race, he has killed our king, stolen our prince and plans to destroy us all, but we shall stand together and fight this evil, no one can destroy us if we stand together, come, come and fight, fight for your pride, your honour, and your right to survive!" Bardock's voice rang out through everyone's minds, with a battle cry all the saiyans flew through the corridors ceiling to join the fight massing in the sky,

"Allow me to go and fight with my brothers!" Trex cried into the shinigami's face,

"You can't re enter your body, and besides, you wouldn't want to go up there," the shinigami pointed up through the hole in the ceiling to a growing energy ball of an immense size. The ball suddenly plummeted toward them, an attack so powerful it would cause the planet to explode,

"Either come with me or be stuck in limbo, your body's going to get destroyed anyway," said the shinigami smirking,

"I would rather die again with honour," said Trex walking towards his body. A sharp pain filled Trex, and a cold feeling spread throughout his insides, he looked down to see a sword blade sticking out of his chest,

"Now you can't return to that body," said the shinigami, the space around them began to warp, and break. A darkness surrounded Trex, until all his senses went dead, and his mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

"And so I believe that transforming him was the right course of action,"

This was the first thing Trex heard as he slowly regained consciousness. His vision was still blurred so he could only blurred shapes, light and shadow. As he tried to get up is head pounded with pain and he fell back to the ground face down with a groan,

"Ah, you're awake, don't try to move for a while, you won't feel too good," came the voice of the man who had stabbed him, followed by a nervous laugh,

"You... Scum-bag... Where am I!" groaned Trex angrily, still trying to at least raise to his knees,

"You are in Seireitei in Soul Society," a second voice echoed in the room

"Where?" asked Trex finally getting to his knees,

"Look, put simply, you're technically dead, and this is one place that people come when they're dead, OK?" said the first voice slightly cheery but again with a very nervous laugh, "I'm Hanataro Yamada, sorry about stabbing you,"

"Don't apologise to him," echoed the unknown voice,

"Yes captain commander, any way, if I hadn't have stabbed you and transported you here then you would have returned to your body and possibly been completely vaporised with it when that little guy with horns blew up your planet and killed everyone else there, even if you hadn't been vaporised your spirit would have floated around space until you became a hollow, and we may shinigami may be spirits, but we can't go into space,"

"What a load of crap," said Trex still trying to stand, "If I'm dead then how can I be talking to you now?"

"Sit down and shut up," echoed the unknown voice again, "You are alive here in Soul Society as a spirit, the first seat here thought it necessary to save your soul so be grateful,"

Trex fell back to his knees not able to stand properly, the pain in his head subsiding slightly,

"So what now?"

"Well what's your name? You know mine," asked Hanataro,

"I'm Trex, and don't forget it,"

"Well, Trex, you will be put into a squad and train with them now that you're one of us," Hanataro walked over to Trex and helped him to his feet,

"One of you?" Trex said with a strained voice, even with help, it took an effort to talk while standing,

"Yes, a shinigami,"

Now that Trex could see clearer he noticed that he was wearing the same outfit at Hana', the same robe top and baggy trousers, but he still had his boots and gloves, and his saiyan armour's shoulder guards were poking through the top and it had no sleeves,

"What's with these clothes?" asked Trex

"We don't know, normally a soul that is transformed into a shinigami gain the same outfit, but yours seems to have combined with the clothes you were wearing before you transformed," replied Hana'

"Place him in eleventh squad, third seat Hanataro," said the unknown voice

"Yes captain commander Kuchiki sir," said Hana' walking Trex out of the room.

Trex was led down a series of paths with walls on either side until he and Hanataro reached a building with a symbol on the front,

"This is eleventh squad's barracks Trex, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is in charge of this squad and now you, we'll get you into a room," Hana' and Trex entered the building and eventually found an empty room, Trex collapsed on the only bed.

"You'd better get what sleep you can, Captain Zaraki-san is an energetic captain and won't let you rest if he can help it," said Hana' "I'm in fourth squad so I'd better get back to my barracks, see you later," Hanataro quickly left. Trex stared at the door for a good few minutes until he fell into a quiet sleep.

"WAKE UP!" the cry rang through Trex's head as he fell off the bed in shock,

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Trex yelled back, in front of him stood a large man with spiky hair and an eye patch over his right eye grinning at him, "What's your problem jerk!"

"I'm your captain now subordinate, get used to it, come outside and show me what you've got," Kenpachi left the room with other shinigami in the door way watching after him.

Trex groggily exited the barracks to find a square of shinigami surrounding Kenpachi,

"What's this?"

"Draw your zanpakutou, show me your skill,"

Trex was confused until he noticed that Kenpachi had a very long sword rested on one shoulder and realised that he had a sword strapped to his belt, he drew it and jumped at his new captain, Kenpachi raised his sword in defence and sparks flew as they both connected. A series of attacks from Trex followed, all annoyingly blocked easily by Kenpachi who was still grinning. Trex was thrown back a few meters by another of Kenpachi's blocks, his anger growing,

"Time to do things my way!" Trex sheathed his sword and put his hands out either side of him, a ball of energy appeared in front of each and grew bigger than his hands,

"Double Eclipse!" Trex shouted at he threw both energy balls one after the other straight at Kenpachi. Kenpachi blocked the first ball with his sword which exploded on impact knocking him backwards, the second hit him directly in the chest. As Kenpachi shook off the initial shock of actually being hit Trex appeared in front of him,

"That was the double, here's the eclipse!" Trex raised his glowing fist in an upper cut connecting with Kenpachi's chin throwing him into the air before landing with a crash, cracking the tiles beneath him.

Trex turned and began walking back to the barracks, his head held high with pride and a victory grin on his face. As he reached the steps to the door, Trex heard a small bell sound. Turning around Trex saw Kenpachi getting up from the tile crater and dust himself off,

"That was quite a good uppercut, but it'll take more than that to put me down," Kenpachi swung his zanpakutou, shaking off the dust. Kenpachi launched himself forward with amazing speed and slashed upwards across Trex's chest hitting him with enough momentum to throw him backwards into the barracks door,

"No blood, you must be tougher than I thought," said Kenpachi looking at the floppy Trex sat on the floor. Trex looked down at the cut in his top seeing his saiyan armour underneath, standing up he drew his katana, holding it in one hand he launched himself up into the air. With a great rush of energy Trex threw a giant blast of energy down at Kenpachi's head which wasn't looking up at him, Kenpachi simply rose his sword to the blast and stopped it in its tracks before throwing into the courtyard wall past some terrified looking shinigami. Kenpachi looked up with a grin but Trex wasn't there, Trex appeared right in front of Kenpachi and swung the sword at his chest. But instead of cutting into his chest Trex's sword stopped dead. Kenpachi looked down, his grin even wider,

"I admire your strategy, but you can't cut me unless you truly believe you can," said Kenpachi with Trex's shocked face staring up at him and katana still at his chest, with a quick swing of his leg Kenpachi knocked Trex a few feet into the air and threw him back at the barracks door with a swing of his zanpakutou on Trex's shoulder, this time sending him through the closed door.

"What a disappointment," said Kenpachi lowering his zanpakutou. Suddenly a large reiatsu could be felt throughout the courtyard which wiped the smile off Kenpachi's face and made all the other shinigami look around for the source of the power, then a large deep red blast erupted from the barrack knocking both door clean off and hitting Kenpachi straight in the face and chest pushing him backwards across the floor against the far wall. A figure stepped out from the dust cloud in the barracks,

"You do not dishonour a saiyan!" cried Trex hit top ripped and his saiyan armour showing with only a small mark where Kenpachi had slashed at it. Kenpachi also emerged from a dust cloud smiling again,

"I was wrong, looks like you have some strength in you yet,"

"You will DIE!" cried Trex pumping up a great amount of energy causing his aura to glow a bright ruby colour which was shaking the barracks so much it began to crack. Kenpachi used shunpo, appeared right in front of Trex and thrust his fist right into his gut only to be stopped on contact,

"Huh?" Kenpachi's smile was replaced with confusion before Trex pulled his fist back and knocked Kenpachi off the ground and flying backwards, he then used great speed to appear behind Kenpachi and kicked him into the sky. Another series of hard punches and kicks caused Kenpachi to fly all over the sky above the courtyard before a two fisted slam into Kenpachi's stomach sending him back into the ground with great force. Trex fired one final giant blast of red energy straight down at Kenpachi forcing him further into the earth beneath the tiled floor. Landing on the ground Trex waited for the dust to clear. A large shadow slowly emerged in the dust cloud, small bells tinkled as Kenpachi could be seen through the dust breathing heavier than before.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while, what did you say you were again?"

"A saiyan of the planet Vegeta..."

"Yeh, yeh, I didn't ask for your life story, you 'saiyans' are lots of fun, I hope more of you get turned into shinigami,"

Trex began to surge his energy again readying himself for another attack,

"Ken-chan!" came a high pitched voice, "Ken-chan, Ken-chan!"

"What is it Yachiru?"

Trex looked around confused, everyone else appeared to be staring at the courtyard gate. As Trex followed everyone else he saw a very small girl with bright pink hair waving,

"Ken-chan, Kuckiki-sama has a mission for you!"

"All right Yachiru, hey, saiyan, we'll have to finish this some other time," said Kenpachi turning away from Trex and walking toward Yachiru,

"What! Hey you get back here! We gotta finish this! Hey, Hey!" Trex yelled out after Kenpachi,

"Don't sweat it man, if he had stayed you would have been beet easily," said a bald man who had appeared next to Trex,

"Waaaa!" Trex cried in shock,

"I'm Ikkaku by the way, this squad's third seat, so if the captain isn't here or vice-captain, then ask me,"

"Oh and Kidou attacks are frowned upon in our barracks," said a man with strange feathers on his eyes who had appeared on Trex's other side,

"Waaaa! Stop doing that!"

"I'm Yumichika, the second strongest guy around,"

"You can't comment about kidou attacks Yumichika, with your kidou zanpakutou,"

"SHHHHHHH Ikkaku, keep it down!"

The two argued enough that Trex could slip away back to the barracks to get back to sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the loud shouting in his ear that woke Trex, saiyans were known for their ability to sleep through amazingly loud sounds, but the siren next to his head combined with an impact on his stomach had Trex sat up gripping his middle and breathing heavy,

"Ahhh!"

"Get up, training begins now," a voice yelled,

Trex was then dragged on to his feet and out of the barracks into the surprisingly nearly fixed up courtyard of the eleventh squad barracks. Multiple shinigami were standing in a grid formation at attention, the third seat Ikkaku was standing at the head of the group facing them all with his zanpakutou drawn showing basic attack movements with it. Trex was pushed into an empty slot near the edge of the second row.

"You rookies, follow my movements," shouted Ikkaku, turning away from the group he took up an attack stance and waited, everyone else drew their zanpakutou and copied the stance,

"Follow me newbie," cried Ikkaku without turning round,

"Pst, newbie means you," said a man next to Trex out of the corner of his mouth, so Trex copied the stance and drew his own zanpakutou. After a few hours of copying attack forms and stances Ikkaku broke form and allowed everyone to rest, but Trex stayed standing,

"Didn't you hear me? Have a break,"

"No, I can keep going, if this is what you call training,"

"Listen, Trex was it? Like I said yesterday, when the captain and vice captain aren't around I'm in charge,"

"Well if you're in charge, shouldn't you test me to see how far I can go? Sir,"

By now some rookie shinigami were watching the man brave enough to stand up to and mouth off at Ikkaku, one of the few seated officers to obtain bankai.

"You should watch yourself, you're not even a true shinigami so watch where you tread, unless you think you can take me," said Ikkaku retaking a fighting stance with his zanpakutou in one hand and its scabbard in the other. Trex and Ikkaku stood off for over a minute before being interrupted by a glittering butterfly flying between them,

"Ikkaku, you'd better answer that," said Yumichika stepping out from the crowd,

"Fine Yumichika, we'll finish this later newbie," Ikkaku let the butterfly land on his finger and received its psychic message,

"Looks like Captain Commander Byakuya want's to see you newbie,"

After being escorted down a series of corridors in a very large building, Trex found himself back in the same room he found himself in when he had first woken up in soul society.

"It's nice to see you've made a good impression on your taichou, Kenpachi thinks you have a lot of skill" the voice belonged Kuchiki Byakuya acting commander of the thirteen squads, Trex had been briefed on his identity and the sort of respect he was expected to show the commander, Byakuya stood behind a desk that faced the door Trex had entered through,

"He has even asked you to join a Hueco-mundo mission to test you in the field, I of course cannot allow this but I will let you do a patrol mission if you want,"

"Hueco-mundo? What the hell is that?"

"It is the world in which hollows are born and live, and before you ask, hollows are creatures that peoples souls become if they do not cross over properly,"

Trex's confusion only grew with this new information, and his expression reflected this fact,

"I shall send you on a patrol mission, you seem like someone who will learn more by doing than by listening anyway," said Byakuya sitting down and filling in a sheet of paper,

"Take this to your third seat and you will be shown where to go and what to do,"

Trex followed the instruction and took the sheet to Ikkaku who's reaction was a loud cry,

"Whaaat! You on patrol," however, Ikkaku took Trex to Seireitei's bordering wall and sent him through a senkaimon to the real world.

Nearly the second Trex arrived through the senkai gate a group of hollows jumped him and the two shinigamai he was with, taking them down was no trouble but the shinigami in charge had thought that Trex acted recklessly, attempting to take them down himself and so had gone on report which captain commander Byakuya had read with irritation and chose a punishment that Trex found most distressful,

"What? You're sending me to school!" cried Trex in anger,

"You will go to the academy," said Byakuya facing away from Trex, the report in hand,

"I thought that I went on that pathetic patrol because I was good at fighting,"

"That much is obvious, but you have no self control, at least taichou Kenpachi has that much, you shall learn to control yourself and not put your fellow shinigami At Risk!" Byakuya shouted the last two words to keep Trex's attention,

"How long am I going there for?"

"As long as it takes, 'saiyagami', now go, the academy's waiting for you," Byakuya sat at his desk and ignored Trex until he left.

"Trexy!" the name rang irritatingly in Trex's ears as he followed the voice through the corridors of the academy he was now a part of, Kenpachi had told Yachiru to show him around the main classrooms before taking him to the combat field where Kenpachi was leading a one off session to 'break in' Trex to the academy.

"Shut up brat!" Trex cried after Yachiru, more annoyed after this seventh time being called 'Trexy' than he had been the first.

"Don't be mean or Ken-chan will kill you!" Yachiru shouted with a large smile before disappearing round what seemed like the hundredth corner leading to another corridor. Trex had looked in on active classes for reiatsu training and Ken-do, not much else seemed to be taught that didn't relate to the social structures of soul society, and he didn't much care about that.

Finally the corridors seemed to end and Trex stepped out into a large grassland, a gravel path lead from the double doors toward a thicket of trees, to one side of the field was an array or training dummies and wooden post's, and to the other were three tiled combat squares.

Kenpachi was standing in the middle of the closest five metre square combat ground and a grin spread across his face as soon Trex stepped through the door,

"All right Trex, this fight will truly test you because you won't use any reiatsu attacks, and we will be in a sealed barrier so there's nowhere to run," Kenpachi's grin somehow seemed to grow wider,

"(Pft), like I would run from you, and I don't need reiatsu whatever it is," Trex took up a stance ready to attack,

"Reiatsu is the energy you used last time idiot!" shouted Yumichika who had appeared in the crowd slowly surrounding them.

Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto and stood firm, "Well, draw your zanpakuto,"

"It's just a sword, I don't need it to Take You ON," Trex yelled the last of the sentence as he lunged forward propelling himself with ki and throwing a fist at Kenpachi's chest, the punch was blocked by Kenpachi's blade and a large hand came down to smash him into the ground.

The hand seemed to pass through Trex and there was a brief look of confusion on Kenpachi's face until the top of a foot collided with the side of his head knocking him off balance,

"Ah-huh, using shunpo, not true combat but at least it isn't using reiatsu," Kenpachi then swung his zanpakuto slashing at Trex's face, luckily he only cut a few strands of hair as Trex back flipped toward the edge of the ring.

As Trex stopped at the edge of the ring he felt a wall behind him, but when he looked there was nothing there. Four shinigami had stepped out from the crowd and were standing at each corner with the palms of their hands facing the centre of the ring, "They must be creating the barrier Kenpachi mentioned"

A hand grabbed the front of Trex's kimono and threw him back to the centre of the square,

"Don't get distracted now, I'm your opponent and I don't go this easy very often,"

"I never asked you to, I don't need you going easy on me,"

In a fit of rage Trex attempted to fly up but his head hit against something very solid, again an invisible barrier prevented him from moving to far away from the arena, "This is annoying," said Trex and he threw a solid punch at the barrier above him, it shattered like translucent glass and Trex flew high into the sky before speeding back down and collided with Kenpachi with great force.

As the dust cloud settled the surrounding shinigami stared at Kenpachi holding Trex off the ground by his kimono, "Nice try saiyan, I like you, but you're not going to win a fight on pure brute strength, only I can pull that off, and you're not even using your zanpakuto,"

"I know it takes more than brute strength to win in battle, it takes more than the power to back up that strength, and more than the courage to fight in the first place," Trex coughed a little between words to cope with the thudding pain in his head, "It takes all those thing's and the spirit to go on, with will to win, that's what it takes to win," Trex began to glow, Kenpachi looked at him confused, then looked down at Trex's up turned hand.

From it flew a white ball that crackled and shone like fire, it hung in the air casting a faint glow over the surrounding area, all the shinigami in the training ground looked up at it some in awe, and others bedazzled.

Kenpachi dropped Trex for a moment, then looked down at him.

Trex's eyes had turned pure white, he was beginning to sweat and his tail was failing around, others began to look back at him as Trex began growing hair all over his face. His face grew a snout and his eyes became scarlet red. Trex began to grow, more and more, bigger and bigger, his clothes grew with him, and sharp teeth sprouted from his mouth. By the time the transformation was over Trex had become a colossal tailed gorilla the size of a five story building with arms as thick as tree trunks. He let out a great roar and looked down at Kenpachi,

"STILL THINK YOU NEED TO GO EASY ON ME!" Trex growled in his new voice.

"This is going to be fun," yelled Kenpachi with a large grin before laughing in amusement.

Before Kenpachi could defend himself Trex's foot kicked him into the air sending him spinning. Trex's large hand grabbed Kenpachi out of the sky and raised him to Trex's eye level.

Kenpachi appeared to be disoriented and his head was lowered.

"You don't look so good, _'Kenpachi Taichou__'_," Trex chuckled before laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Trex's grip tightened around Kenpachi,

"Hey, wake up little man," Trex growled in his deep oozaru voice, he then shook Kenpachi from side to side, yet Kenpachi remained apparently dazed. Trex threw Kenpachi to the ground and kicked him across the field into a wall, as Trex watched the dust settle around the large dent in the wall around Kenpachi, he then noticed a piece of black material on the floor. There was a slight chinking of bells as Zaraki Kenpachi raised his head to look directly at Trex,

"You've done it now saiyan monkey man," Kenpachi said with a large grin, and Trex noticed that the black material was Kenpachi's eye patch,

"But why would he wear an eye patch if his eye works fine?" Trex thought, then suddenly Kenpachi disappeared from the ground and reappeared in front of Trex's face with his sword held up. Kenpachi swung his sword straight down and cut into the end of Trex's nose and with a roar of pain Trex stepped back clutching his bleeding nose.

"Grrrr, how did you get that boost of power?" said Trex, still holding his nose,

"You had your power boost and I had mine," replied Kenpachi,

"It's his eye patch Trexy, it suppresses Ken-chan's reiatsu while he's wearing it," said a voice directly in Trex's ear,

"Ahhh, where did you come from?" cried Trex turning his head to find Yachiru sitting on his shoulder guard smiling at him,

"Yachiru, get out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt," said Kenpachi motioning with his sword for Yachiru to move away,

"Ok Ken-chan," said Yachiru before sliding down Trex's back and along his tail to the floor and joined the shinigami now cowering in the doorway to the training ground or between the trees on the other side.

As Trex watched Yachiru run off something impacted with the side of his head sending him into a spin.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent," said Kenpachi.

With surprising speed, Trex jumped back to his feet and swung a backhand at Kenpachi, which was blocked by the blade of his zanpakuto. Trex threw punch after punch at Kenpachi, and all were repeatedly blocked either by Kenpachi's hand or the flat of his blade, then with some improvisation Trex flicked his tail and knocked Kenpachi from beneath knocking him off guard giving Trex the chance to slam Kenpachi to the ground once more,

"Wow, you really like to knock me away don't you," Kenpachi said standing back up, "What's wrong? Can't cope with me for to long,"

Trex growled in irritation and kicked at Kenpachi, who jumped and began running up Trex's leg to his chest and took a large swing with his zanpakuto up Trex's kimono, but it did not pierce the saiyan armour underneath. As Kenpachi back flipped off Trex's chest, Trex's fist knocked him far off to the left, Trex threw punch after punch at Kenpachi knocking him further and further back until Kenpachi finally put up a hand and stopped Trex's fist dead. Kenpachi lunged forward and punched Trex straight between the eyes knocking him back a couple of steps. Growling again Trex jumped up and brought his full weight down on Kenpachi under his foot bringing the fight back to ground level, this didn't keep Kenpachi down however and he used another shunpo to slash Trex across his back, Trex retaliated by swinging his tail and catching Kenpachi from behind allowing Trex to again snatch him out of the air and crush Kenpachi in his fist,

"Not so tough now are you," Trex smiled as he slowly put more pressure on Kenpachi trying to make him cry out in pain,

"This has been a good fight, but I have a meeting to get to so I can't play for much longer," said Kenpachi, his smile still as broad as when his eye patch had first fallen off, despite the many blows Trex had dealt him over the battle,

"What? You think you can just end this fight when you want? I'm the one in control here!"

"You're a fool if that's what you think saiyan," said Kenpachi, then he began glowing a yellow gold, this aura then slowly widened Trex's grip before knocking both Trex's hands away.

Kenpachi used amazing speed and knocked Trex from lots of different angles until Trex fell to his knees,

"Time to finish this," said Kenpachi and he soared up to the energy ball that Trex had released, with a quick swing of his zanpakuto the energy dispersed. Without the fiery energy ball in the sky Trex changed back to normal, covered in bruises and a large cut up his nose,

"It's not over yet," said Trex as he tried to stand up.

Kenpachi descended to the ground where Trex was kneeling,

"Yes it is, for now," Kenpachi then struck Trex on the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Kenpachi walked away from Trex, Yachiru hopped onto his back as he walked dragging his zanpakuto along the ground,

"I knew you'd win Ken-chan, Trexy doesn't meet your skill level,"

"I don't know Yachiru, that fight was almost as good as when I first fought Ichigo, If my eye-patch hadn't fallen off he may have won, unless I'd taken it off," Kenpachi put his eye-patch back on and again put on a large grin "I can't wait to fight him again,"

Kenpachi continued to walk out of sight with the eyes of the shinigami in the yard following him.

"That creep wont be so lucky next time,"

All the shinigami suddenly turned to Trex laying on the ground,

"I will get stronger for our next battle," Trex stammered as he slowly stood up

"You're still conscious?" said Ikkaku as Trex pushed through the crowd of astounded onlookers,

"Nothing a short rest wont," Trex paused as a short burst of pain shot through him, "Wont solve,"

"You really are a strong one considering you're not a true shinigami," said Yumichika appearing at Trex's side,

"Leave me alone, and those peacock feathers make you look stupid," said Trex moving past Yumichika as though he was a ghost, which technically being a shinigami, he was,

Yumichika wailed at Trex's comment, "How dare you say such a hurtful thing about my stylish appearance, you just don't understand what true style is,"

Trex turned and gave Yumichika a stare that made him turn pail and shrink back behind Ikkaku.

"Konnichiwa Trex-kun," said someone in front of Trex,

"Huh?" Trex faced forward to see the familiar face of Hanataro Yamada smiling at him, "You're the scum who stabbed me and brought me to this world, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry about that, anyway I was told that medical assistance would be needed here since Kenpachi was fighting someone," said Hana', his smile now gone he was bowing apologetically,

"Fine, heal me, as long as I can get some rest," said Trex sitting on the doorway step,

"Hai, just hold still," said Hana' taking a vial out of his satchel.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Trex, as he focussed on his defeat from Kenpachi Ikkaku repeatedly yelled at him for not concentrating on his technique and form during drills. When night came Trex couldn't sleep in his single room, so he stared at the ceiling as he continued to brood over his two losses against Kenpachi.

"My current power level is not enough, I have to get stronger, but how?"

A hard object hit Trex in the head causing to cry out in pain,

"What the hell?" then Trex looked at the rock laying on the ground and saw it had a note tied to it, he undid the string and read the note,

"Saiyagami, if you wish to get stronger then come to the flat-top hill in the centre of seireitei tonight, and don't forget your zanpakuto," Trex didn't hesitate and immediately jumped out of the window the rock had flown through,

"Any chance to get stronger... I'll take it,"

It took at least half an hour of soaring around the sky but Trex finally decided to begin flying towards a small group of towering structures that were most likely to be the middle of soul society. Once closer Trex saw a flat plateau next to the towering buildings with a deep cut in the ground towards the end furthest from the buildings, no one appeared to be waiting for him so Trex simply landed and sat on the unnaturally flat ground,

"This isn't funny!" Trex yelled out to the emptiness as he looked around,

"On the contrary, I find a man shouting at nothing quite hilarious," came a voice from no obvious direction,

"Who's there?" said Trex standing up and looking round again,

"Just the friendly neighbourhood cat," said the voice, Trex felt something brush against his leg and looked down to find a black cat rubbing itself against his leg,

"What are you?" asked Trex stepping back away from the cat,

"Like I said, I'm the neighbourhood cat," the cat replied, its golden eyes staring into Trex's dark ones,

"And you expect to train me to become stronger?"

"Yes, if you truly wish to increase your power you will do exactly as I tell you,"


	5. Chapter 5

"You expect to train me to become stronger?"

"Yes, if you truly wish to increase your power you will do exactly as I tell you,"

Trex didn't understand how a 'cat' as it referred to itself, could make him stronger.

"How are you going to train me? You don't even have any hands" said Trex standing tall above the cat and looking down,

"I may be training you, I never said I'd be fighting you," at that the ground shook a little as a figure climbed out of the shadowed side of the plateau. A man stood towering over Trex with armour plating on his left shoulder, a strong square jaw, and his beard in pony tails,

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA," Trex couldn't hold in the laughter after noticing the comical way this giant had styled his beard,

"You have a problem little man?" said the gorilla like giant said as he stooped to eye level with Trex,

"What's with your stupid looking beard," Trex laughed before he felt a sharp pain across his face,

"Ahhhh," Trex cried in pain,

"You have a bad attitude Trex," said the cat its claws out with a hint of red on them, "You've been here nearly five days and you've already got into three fights, two with your taichou and one with your third seat, and your patrol in the living world didn't go well either which got you sent to the academy but I don't think that will work,"

"I hope your going somewhere with this cat," said Trex getting annoyed at this lecture that was painting him in such a bad light,

"I agree with the captain-commander that you would do more by doing, but I think he chose the wrong way to test you,"

"Is this why you called me here?" said the giant looking down at the cat,

"Yes Jidanbo, this is why I called you here," the cat then turned to Trex, "This is Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, one of the four gate guards that surround seireitei, you will test yourself against him to help you become one with your zanpakuto,"

"A second ago you complained about the fact I'd been fighting with everyone, but now your asking me to fight? And you've even picked out my opponent," Trex yelled,

"Unfortunately seeing as a soul slayer is a weapon the best way to commune with it is in battle, you must learn to understand it, its personality, its power, then you will be able to call forth it's true shikai form,"

Trex was getting annoyed with his new life as a shinigami, all that had seemed to happen was a fight every day, two against Kenpachi, a few hollow and an almost fight with Ikkaku, now this 'cat' was picking him out a training partner, getting Trex to fight even more so that he could talk with a sword? But if it meant getting stronger, he would do it.

"Fine, lets get this over with. I doubt it'll work, but if you think it'll make me stronger then I'm in," Trex stood firm and drew his zanpakuto,

"Now?" Jidanbo asked the cat,

"Yes, now," replied the cat, Jidanbo then took twin axes from his kimono top, both looked very sharp and just the blades were as tall as Trex. A worried look spread across Trex's face,

"You can't intimidate me," Trex created a glowing orb in his hand and threw it into the sky, just as he began to feel his oozaru transformation about to begin it seemed to just disappear, Trex looked up to see the cat flying through the air with what remained of his energy ball trailing behind him,

"No transforming Trex, you have to do this in your natural form," said the cat,

"Watch your opponent shinigami!" cried the giant Jidanbo as he brought one of the axes down on Trex with great speed and force,

"I am not a shinigami" said Trex through the dust cloud around him, a released a wave of energy that blew the dust away to reveal that he had blocked the attack, "Get this through your thick skull, and tell everyone that asks you who beat you up so bad that you end up in an infirmary, I am a saiyan warrior, and I Will Prove It!" Trex flung Jidanbo's axe aside and shot straight for his gut with the tip of his zanpakuto, this was blocked by Jidanbo's second axe but it did knock the giant off balance which Trex used to trip Jidanbo up completely with his tail,

"I don't need to transform to take you down, weakling," Trex raised his zanpakuto to bring it down in Jidanbo's chest which brought a look of fear to Jidanbo's face,

"Wait Trex!" shouted the cat, Trex looked round to him, "You don't need to kill him, that isn't what this exercise was about,"

"You wanted me to fight, so I did, we saiyans fight to the death,"

"You were supposed to try and commune with your zanpakuto through battle, not overwhelm your opponent with your power, although, if you're on par with the third seat Ikkaku then Jidanbo was not the best opponent choice,"

"So you're going to go out and find me another weakling to fight?"

"No, I shall be your opponent," the cat jumped down from the rock he was sat on, it began to glow and change shape until it took a human shape then the glow disappeared, Trex stared as before him stood a tanned purple haired, naked woman,

"And exactly what kind of training did you have in mind," said Trex with an insinuating grin as he lowered his zanpakuto and began moving towards the attractive woman, suddenly a great pain erupted on Trex's face as he fell backwards clutching his face.

When the pain subsided Trex looked up to see the woman had put on a black shirt and trousers, an orange kimono styled top and was pulling a pair of slipper shoes from behind the rock she was sat on when she had been a cat,

"Clothes are annoyingly constricting, but apparently their necessary to be training you, my name is Yoruichi,"

"I though you were male," said Trex getting up off the ground,

"Yeh, everyone makes that mistake when they meet me as a cat,"

"Yoruichi-sama, should I go," said Jidanbo looking a little uneasy,

"Yes Jidanbo, you should get to a safer distance," said Yoruichi.

As Jidanbo walked away holding his head Yoruichi took up a fighting stance, her golden eyes flashed for a split second and then suddenly her fist appeared in front of his face, Trex back flipped away and took up a fighting stance himself,

"At least your reactions are good," said Yoruichi stepping out of the pose she had stayed in with her fist straight out and taking a new defensive stance, "Now, when you attack me, try and feel the energy of your zanpakuto and connect with it,"

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," Trex raised his zanpakuto and lunged at Yoruichi, he threw a series of swift swings, which Yoruichi easily dodged with an irritating smile on her face,

"You defiantly have skill, but you're not communing with your zanpakuto, if you were you'd be more powerful," said Yoruichi after flipping over Trex's head while knocking him down to one knee with a single kick,

"I have been trying to talk to this sword like you said, to 'commune with its energy', but it doesn't have an energy, it can't be communed with," Trex stood up and began to glow red, "I can't connect with its energy, because it doesn't have any, Because It's Just A Sword!" with one powerful and fast swing Trex's zanpakuto flew. Yoruichi's eye's widened. The zanpakuto shattered as it impacted against a large stone sticking out from the ground,

"I don't get this connection you people have with swords, and forms, and communing, but I am a saiyan warrior, we fight with our very soul, body and energy, we battle mercilessly and without fear, so sorry if I can't follow your way of life," Trex suddenly swung his fist behind him hitting Yoruichi in the side of the head, "But that's just me,"

Yoruichi flew across the ground quickly recovering her poise, but blood trickled from where Tex had hit her, before she could do so much as wipe the blood away Trex had already begun speeding towards her, propelled on a torrent of his reiatsu, his eyes white, Trex threw powerful punches at Yoruichi, but they were slow and Yoruichi had no trouble avoiding them and throwing a few strikes of her own back, but to no effect. Then, out of nowhere Trex's tail appeared and caught Yoruichi off guard distracting her long enough for Trex to grab her by the shoulders.

Unable to move Yoruichi could only look with a degree of fear as Trex flung his back and then forward crashing his fore-head against hers which cause near to no pain for the saiyan, but the impact on Yoruichi dazed her, and as Trex released her shoulders she fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Yourichi raised her head still dazed. With slightly blurred vision she watched Trex walk over to the remains of his zanpakuto, pick up the handle with what was left of the blade still attached, and walk towards her. Yourichi quickly recovered and stood up only to find Trex stood in front of her holding his broken blade next to his waist,

"Unlucky for you saiyans are taut to ignore whether the person we're about to kill is male, female, or even a child, and simply get the job done," Trex swiftly raised the sword over his head whilst flipping it so it was help like a dagger.

Yourichi took her advantage while Trex was monologuing to focus her reiatsu, and just as Trex finished his speech she thrust her elbow into Trex's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards winded. Yourichi then kicked the broken zanpakuto from Trex's hand and with surprising speed got Trex into a grapple pulling both his arms backward near to breaking point,

"To bad you never learned to keep your mouth shut and get the job done," said Yourichi with a smile on her face.

Trex attempted to struggle against Yourichi's grip with no success,

"Are you ready to do this my way? Or are you going to continue to struggle and waste your potential?" asked Yourichi pressing her foot into Trex's back to help her keep Trex's arms pulled behind him.

After a few minutes of struggling Trex relaxed and seemed to give up, cautiously Yourichi lessened the force with which she was pressing into Trex's back, although she didn't relax her grip on his arms.

"Well?"

"Saiyans never surrender, no matter what the situation, so I shall not surrender from this easily escapable grapple, I will whoever give you the chance to release me so we may continue this battle properly, you are a good opponent for a woman"

"If you could escape my grapple you'd have done it by now, so just agree to do things my way and we can continue your training once you and your zanpakuto have recovered"

"If that is your choice, but don't say that I did not give you the chance,"

Suddenly Yourichi's foot that had until now was pressed into Trex's back, was flung downwards causing Yourichi to fall forwards which made her release her grip on Trex's arms. Apparently during their brief conversation Trex had slowly wrapped his tail around Yourichi's foot while she was distracted. Now free Trex stretched his arms and back, then channelled his reiatsu until once again there was a red glow surrounding him,

"Scarlet Flash!" Trex shouted putting his hands out in front of him. A scarlet wave of energy burst from his palms expanding as it rushed towards Yourichi making it impossible to dodge, but thanks to her speed Yourichi was able to flip over it rather than attempt to dodge sideways. With more amazing speed Yourichi spun round kicking towards Trex's head. She missed as Trex leant backwards moving just out of reach of her foot. With a powerful kick of his own Trex put his foot into Yourichi's side knocking her over again, Yourichi didn't stay down for long and took up an attack stance while Trex rushed to one side, quickly pick up his broken zanpakuto, and lunge towards her propelling himself on his Reiatsu for more speed. Yourichi stood firm waiting for the perfect time to counter Trex's simple lunge, but this time she would not forget about his tail.

As Trex lunged towards Yourichi he felt energy coursing through him like an adrenaline rush, the thrill of battle was strong and he was close to making his killer move. As he continued to lunge the familiar glow surrounded him, but it also surrounded the broken sword that he held out in front of him. A distance away, side on the the battle scene, a light shot up from a silhouetted building into the sky, then it changed course and headed straight for Trex and Yourichi, both of them noticing this only just as Yourichi was about to counter Trex's attack, the two of them stopped and turned to the now orange light that soared towards them like a ball of fire. Yourichi jumped away but Trex stayed where he was, the light did not deviate and headed straight for Trex. Crossing his arms in front of his chest Trex prepared for the impact, but there wasn't one, the light simply halted in front of him. In the centre of the light floated a shard of black metal. Trex raised his broken sword blade in case he would need to attack the strange object hovering in front of him. The glowing shard of metal floated towards the broken blade which cracked and simply fell away as though it had been hit hard by something. The metal shard then fixed itself into the hilt where the old blade used to be, glowed a brilliant white and extended to to full shape of a katana blade. The glow faded away to reveal a shinning silver blade. Trex stared at the sword completely bewildered, as he took a closer look a flash of orange ran up the blade from the hilt to tip like a brilliant flame,

"What was that!" Trex shouted at Yourichi questioningly,

"This is an interesting turn of events, I have no idea what that shard was or why it has attached itself to your zanpakuto," Yourichi cautiously approached Trex keeping an eye on him as well as inspecting the zanpakuto.

As Trex stared at his new sword he felt a heat coming from it, as if it had it's own energy. As he continued to look at the shining blade one word slowly pressed itself into his mind,

"What is a Soukyoku?"

No sooner has Trex asked the question then his sword began glowing again and a large amount of energy radiated from it like a living thing, it's body grew and changed shape into a staff with curved blade on the end. When the transformation ended Trex was looking at a magnificent halberd. The staff and flat of the blade were black but the blade's edge was a bright silver and shone in the feint crescent moonlight.

"Now this is a weapon, I can see why you wanted me to train now," said Trex admiring his new halberd,

"But that's the soukyoku, the zanpakuto with the power of one million zanpakuto's, I thought it was destroyed," Yourichi stared in amazement at this smaller version of the weapon once used to execute shinigami who broke the most upheld of their laws.

"The power of one million of your magic swords? I like the sound of that," said Trex grinning as he weighed up his zanpakuto, as he did so he felt that energy again, that heat the halberd had put out when it was transforming. Trex focussed his own energy to meet with the halberd's energy, as soon as he did his mind went blank.

When Trex opened his eye's he was in an open space, he stood on a hard dirt ground and was surrounded by a shadowed veil of some kind that prevented him from seeing anything beyond a few meters. After a few moments a bright light moved across the sky and the veil seemed to fade away, and the shadows began to take shape. As his eye's adjusted Trex saw that the shapes surrounding him were stands like in an arena of some kind, and he was in the centre. A bright blue sky lit up over his head and the light that had caused the shadows to disappear flew round the stands and landed on a perch that had appeared.

The white light took shape and a fiery bird that stared intently at Trex. Trex stared back and turned to completely face the bird and moved a few steps towards it,

"Where am I?" Trex asked, then thought about what he had just done, "Yeh, like a bird could tell me,"

"This is your inner world," came a voice from the bird's direction, Trex stared at the bid, but it's beak had not moved so it couldn't have been it,

"Show yourself coward, where are you?" Trex yelled around him,

"I am right here," said the voice again as if from the bird, which had now started to groom under one of it's wings,

"Seriously now, show yourself and tell me where I am and how I got here," Trex yelled around himself again ignoring the idea that it was the bird that spoke,

"I am showing myself, and I have told you where you are, as I said this is your inner world, it is a reflection of you and your desires,"

Now Trex turned specifically to the bird to catch it in the act, but even as the voice spoke the bird beak did not move and the bird just stared back at Trex,

"Are you saying that you're that bird thing in front of me?" Trex asked taking a step towards the bird,

"Yes, did you not already realise this, I am Soukyoku, Twinned Punnishment, and now I am your partner,"

Surprisingly Trex seemed to accept this information and walked up to the bird stood on it's perch,

"You're a bird, and a weapon at the same time?" Trex asked looking at the firey bird,

"This is the form my spirit takes, the weapon is my physical body, do you understand this?" the bird looked right into Trex's eye's as it said this,

"It seems simple enough, in this world I get a transforming weapon with a spirit and a name," Tex replied, still surprisingly calm, "I still don't understand what this place is though,"

"This is a world in your mind where we can communicate in person, it takes the form of your personality," the Soukyoku looked around to get an idea of it's new surroundings, "As for it's appearance, it's up to you to decide why it is the way it is,"

"Well it looks like and arena, for contests and things," said Trex trying to work out the meaning behind the place,

"An arena, where people compete to be the best at what they do, is that what you want to do?" asked Soukyoku turning to face Trex,

"It is every saiyan's ambition to be the greatest warrior in the universe," said Trex, his voice full of pride,

"Then that is why your inner world looks like this," said Soukyoku as he spread his wings and took off for a better view, as Trex watched after him he saw that the stands didn't seem to end as they rose towards the sky,

As Soukyoku flew higher into the sky, he cried down to Trex,

"Remember, should you need my help in battle, simply call my name and my power is yours,".


	7. Chapter 7

Trex's eyes opened slowly, as though he had just woken from a dream. He sat up and saw half a dozen shinigami standing around his fallen halberd, one shinigami reached out to pick it up and quickly an orange flame lashed out at his hand causing the shinigami to swiftly pull his hand away for fear of it getting burned. Trex looked around for Yourichi and found her talking to a shinigami in a white coat with a black and white painted face, and blue hair styled in an odd fashion,

"Cat woman,Yourichi," Trex called out to Yourichi,

"Ah, the specimen is awake," The shinigami with the painted face said and began walking over to Trex, "I have been wanting to look at you ever since I heard rumour a lowly shinigami from 4th squad transformed a non-earthly creature into a shinigami and it went strangely,"

"What the hell are you?" Trex asked nervously as this man was putting his face closer than he was comfortable with,

"Not that introductions are important to me but I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the twelfth squad and head of the research facility, now could you come back to my lab so I can dissect you,"

"Aahhhh!" Trex cried out in an uncharacteristic moment of fear and scrambled away from Kurotsuchi,

"Kurotsuchi!" Shouted Yourichi, "Leave him alone, there are bigger questions that need answering right now than how his physiology works,"

"If you say so Yourichi, Now let us look at this wonderful zanpakuto that has taken the form of our old execution device," Kurotsuchi moved toward the zanpakuto where his subordinates were still stood around it unable to get near enough to pick it up,

"A feisty one are we, well that will make you all the more fun to dissect and study," Kurotsuchi himself then reached for the halberd only to have an even larger flame lash out at him than had attacked any of the other shinigami,

"Kurotsuchi!" Yourichi shouted to get the captains attention, "How was and why did the zanpakuto gain the shape and power of the Sokyoku if it was destroyed all that time ago,"

Kurotsuchi turned to face Yourichi with a grin on his face,

"To be honest Yourichi, not all of the Sokyoku was destroyed, a fragment of it cast off and landed not far from my laboratory, I found it and have been safeguarding it and experimenting with it ever since,"

"You were keeping such a powerful thing hidden from the rest of the Gotei?"

"I did not see why I would have to report such a trivial thing, especially seeing as at the time the Gotei were very much preoccupied with Aizen's betrayal,"

"But why did it fuse with Trex's zanpakuto and return to life in a smaller form?" Yourichi asked,

"You do ask some annoying questions," Kurotsuchi's grin shrank away and he sighed, "All zanpakuto require a shinigami, but the Sokyoku was different because it had the power of multiple zanpakuto's and was created simply for the purpose of executing shinigami who had committed the worst of crimes by our laws, however, when the Sokyoku's body was destroyed and this fragment was all that survived its original purpose was also destroyed, so it's only other purpose could be to serve a shinigami now that it has only a fraction of its original size and power, that is the most logical hypothesis I can come up with in the short time you've given me since this event occurred, Although why it chose this inhuman thing as it's master I cannot say,"

"I see, thank you Kurotsuchi, I will report this to Byakuya in the morning," Yourichi turned towards Trex,

"Well I'm glad someone understands what's going on, because I don't," Trex yelled at Yourichi, "But oh well, I've had enough fun for one night," Trex walked passed everyone to his new halberd zanpakuto, picked it up, rested it on his shoulder and walked away leaving all of kurotsuchi's underlings with shocked faces as he was able to pick up Sokyoku without being attacked by its fire.

In the morning Trex voluntarily joined the rest of the shinigami in their morning training routine. Since the event's of the previous night Trex had been curious about his new weapon that had for some reason become a katana while he was sleeping. After the basic exercises were complete Trex walked up to Ikkaku,

"Hey shiny head," Trex greeted Ikkaku,

"What did you just call me?" Ikkaku pressed his face into Trex's with anger,

"I heard that kid with pink hair call you it so I thought it was your nickname," Replied Trex casually,

"She may be a child but the vice-captain can call me what she wants, but it doesn't mean that I like it," Said Ikkaku stepping back from Trex "Anyway what do you want?"

"I was wondering if we could continue that fight we started before the 'vice-captain' interrupted us,"

"And why would I agree to that? You weren't that entertaining the last time, and without being able to transform your zanpakuto you wouldn't pose much of a challenge once I fully released mine," Replied Ikkaku acting high and mighty with a smug look on his face,

"Well I can transform my sword now, I don't know why but I was able to do it last night, that cat lady Yourichi made a big deal about it with the captain with the blue hair," Trex drew his zanpakuto and looked at it as he said this,

"You were with Yourichi and Kurotsuchi Taichou last night? Why?"

"Yourichi had me doing some training and it looks like it paid off, so are we going to fight?"

Ikkaku stood for a moment considering the offer,

"All right then monkey boy, let's see what your shikai has got," Ikkaku jumped back and took up a fighting position holding his sealed zanpakuto in one hand and the scabbard in the other, Trex also changed to a fighting stance holding his zanpakuto out in front of him with both hands.

With Trex and Ikkaku in position, neither one of them wanting to make the first move. After a few moment's Ikkaku made the first move, stepping forward he put the handle of his zanpakuto to the start of it's scabbard,

"Nobiro Hozukimaru!" As soon as he shouted this a whirl of wind surrounded his zanpakuto and when it died down, in it's place was a long wooden spear with a lethal looking blade at one end and ornamental fur on the other,

"Why did you shout 'extend' before calling your sword's name?" asked Trex with genuine question in his voice,

"It's the way you release your zanpakuto, you say a command related to the the way it transforms and then call it's name, don't you know anything?" replied Ikkaku almost laughing,

"Oh, I thought you just called it's name, I've never actually transformed it, last night it sort of did it itself," said Trex looking at his ordinary looking katana,

"Ha, you are a terrible shinigami, you can't even release your zanpakuto," said Ikkaku beginning to laugh hard,

Trex felt a heat coming from his zanpakuto, he closed his eyes and Ikkaku's laughter immediately faded away, he breathed deep, opened his eye's and a smile spread across his face.

Ikkaku stopped laughing once he saw Trex smiling,

"What do you have to smile about?" Ikkaku looked at Trex with suspicion,

"Hinote, Sokyoku," once Trex spoke these words, flames erupted around his zanpakuto. Once they died down, in Trex's hands he held the black handle of a halberd.

"Did you say Sokyoku?" shouted Ikkaku with disbelief,

"Is that a problem?" replied Trex,

"No, since the real Sokyoku was destroyed," Ikkaku took up his fighting stance again now with his spear, "I don't need to fear its power,"

"You might want to think about that," Trex said,

Trex jumped forward swinging Sokyoku around his head and attacking at Ikkaku's legs, Ikkaku jumped straight up and brought Hozukimaru down as hard as he could. Trex blocked it with the handle of his halberd and pushed Ikkaku backwards. Ikkaku didn't lose his composure fore long, the second he landed he lunged at Trex, thrusting his spear directly forward aiming at Trex's chest. Trex side stepped and began another swing at Ikkaku,

"Sakero!" shouted Ikkaku, and Hozukimaru split in two places with a chain connecting the three pieces of the spear, the blade swung sideways coming round to attack Trex's face.

Trex very quickly ducked down turning his jump into a forward roll causing him to almost collide with Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped out of the way and re-swung his three part spear towards Trex's back while he was still crouched in his roll position. Trex caught on quickly and swing his halberd behind him knocking Ikkaku's spear to one side. Trex swiftly stood and turned to face Ikkaku to find him readying himself for another attack, his spear was in one piece again and it once again flew at Trex's chest. Trex knocked it away just before the blade could hit him, now that he knew the power zanpakuto's could have he didn't want to take any chances despite the fact he was wearing his saiyan armour.

Taking up a new stance, Trex ran toward Ikkaku but flanking to his right, as if to strike at Ikkkaku's side. Ikkaku saw Trex's plan and very quickly turned left to face Trex every step of the way so that he could guard against an attack at any moment. Suddenly Trex lunged at Ikkaku and then disappeared, Ikkaku had already started to block against the attack and couldn't stop himself.

Trex reappeared behind Ikkaku and swung Sokyoku upwards catching Ikkaku across his back, the momentum from the attack knocked Ikkaku forward just enough to make the cut from Trex's blade quite shallow and not fatal.

Blood squirted from Ikkaku's back and he fell to one knee,

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika's voice rang out from somewhere in the training area and a group of shinigami ran over to help their third seat back to the barracks,

"Get Back!" Shouted Ikkaku at the now scared little woman who had tried to pick him up and the three men that stood around him with their katana's drawn, "That was a good shot newbie, looks like you win, This time," and with that Ikkaku staggered towards the barracks with worried shinigami following him unsure of whether they should help him or not.


End file.
